American Idol: The Twilight Years
by Pretty Sailor Earth
Summary: This story is about our favourite twilight characters all competing in the reality show American Idol. Will Bella be the next American Idol and what trouble will she get into along the way. Summary inside. All human and normal pairings.
1. Auditions

AN: This story is about our favourite twilight characters all competing in the reality show American Idol. Will Bella be the next American Idol or will someone else take the title? And what sort of adventures and trouble will her and the other competitors get into along the way. A story of friendship, determination and of course love.

I was inspired by the story So You Think You Can Dance Cullen by darkroselight and wanted to write one for American Idol. All characters are human in this story obviously.

Also I have never actually auditioned for American Idol so I'm doing the best I can to keep true to the process and researching as much as I can but some of the process may not be true to reality either from ignorance or to make the story fit. Also I think I should mention I will set it around season 6 and Paula will be the only female judge, partially because this was when I stopped following the show and part because I liked it better this way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way or anything with American Idol. Wish I did because that would be awesome.... and I would be rich....

* * *

Chapter 1 Auditions

Bella's POV

I was soooooo nervous I had never done anything like this my whole entire life. I mean I traveled all the way from Phoenix for this, and now I stand in a line of thousands of people in Los Angeles a bright pink wristband on my wrist. I had been waiting for this moment however for my entire life, I was finally going to audition for American Idol!!!!! I looked down at my shirt and looked at the number pinned to my shirt. I was number 543, there was 542 people ahead of me before I got my chance to be on the best show ever! I looked around at the others around me some were in big groups of people singing in groups or duets and others were quietly listening to their ipods and obviously singing to themselves. Grinning I looked beside me my mother, Renee had fallen asleep sitting leaning against the wall of the building. I was so happy she had come with me to support me. I had always been the one overseeing and supporting my mother's hair-brained ideas and hobbies and now I was finally getting to try my own. Renee had tried to put me in almost anything possible when I was a child, ballet and gymnastics did not turn out well since I'm pretty sure I am the most uncoordinated and clumsy person on the planet, and piano lessons had been boring and I had begged mom to let me stop. Finally, she had set me up for voice lessons when I was 5 and it had been love at first note! I had been singing ever since and have even learned to play the piano again so that I could start writing my own songs. I sat down beside mom and put in my ipod to go over the songs I had picked to audition with, music flowed into my ears calming my nerves at least for the moment. My eyes started to wander over the other hopefuls around me, there was so many of them. How could I ever expect to beat this many people onto the show let alone win? My eyes locked with a girl looking just as nervous as I was and she gave me a tentative smile which I returned. Her smile got wider and made her way over to me and I saw that her number was 547, that meant she was going to be in the initial audition group with me. I had done all sorts of research before coming here, I knew that this initial audition wasn't going to be in front of the fearsome 3 Simon, Paula and Randy, and that 10 of us would go in at the same time as well. Also out of the thousands of us here only 100- 200 of us were going to make it to the next set. The girl had made it over to me and I took out my earphones, she had brown hair and really pretty hazel eyes, she also looked a little bookwormish and shy.

"Hi. My name's Angela."

"Hey I'm Isabella, but call me Bella!" I motioned her to sit and she hesitantly did so. I liked her immediately she was quiet and seemed really nice.

"I'm so nervous I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I know exactly what you mean I get so embarrassed being in front of people." She looked at me a bit confused.

"You do know that thats what this show is all about right," she looked at me incredulously, "singing in front of millions of people."

I laughed at that waking Renee.

"Yeah I know, but once I start singing I forget about everyone else its just getting to there that's the hard part" She smiled back nodding that she understood.

"Oh Honey! What did I miss? I can't believe I fell asleep! Are you almost up? Oh who is this?" Mom was fully awake now jumping up frantically and spouting off questions a mile a minute.

"Whoa, slow down mom. You didn't miss anything, they just started bringing people in. This is Angela." Angela was giggling quietly and waved at Renee, "Angela this is my mother, Renee."

The three of us talked for hours while Angela and I waited for our turn to come, it was really easy to talk to Angela and we were quickly becoming friends and I was hoping we would both make it to the next round in front of the judges. Eventually there was only a few people left in front of us and I was starting to get really nervous, tugging on the hem of my dark red tank top. I had actually spent hours picking out this outfit, and I NEVER did that I HATED fashion, but I had finally settled on this silky tank top and pair of black cords. Angela and I had met a few of the other singers but most of their names had flown by me I knew that I'd never be able to remember anyone unless I made it further. We watched as another group exited the building none of them looking happy and I guessed that none of them had made it to perform in front of the judges, not many had in fact.

"So what are you planning on singing?" Angela looked like she was trying to distract herself.

"My song is going to be Foolish Games by Jewel, but I have a One Republic song as a backup. What about you."

"I'm gonna do Mariah Carey's Hero, but I have a couple Britney Spears songs just in case."

Then a man with a headset came out, "Okay numbers 540-549 please follow me inside, family and friends can follow up until we get outside the audition room." He turned and walked inside I grabbed Angela and mom's hands and we rushed inside. We entered into a huge lobby and this was were Renee was going to have to wait giving her a big hug as she wished me luck I followed Angela inside the smaller room. Sitting at a small table were sitting a redheaded woman and blond man with papers spread out in front of them.

"Okay if you could line up along the white line in order of your number please."

We did as the producers said and I was getting really nervous now.

"So just to run through it you will all get up to 30 seconds to sing your selection one after the other and we will then decide who we want if any of you to move on to the next round." With that the audition started and before I knew it I had sung my excerpt from Foolish Games and the round was over and all 10 of us had sung. As the two at the table talked to each other I stood there fidgeting and snuck a quick glance at Angela who gave me a nervous smile. After what seemed like forever the producers turned back to us and the blond man held my fate in his hands.

" Okay we have decided the ones to meet with the next producers will be, number 541 Matthew Carlin, number 543 Isabella Swan, number 547 Angela Weber, and number 548 Toni Matthews. The four of you will follow Max there to the next room and the rest of you may exit the same way you came. Thank you all for coming."

I couldn't believe it, I had made the first round and so had Angela. Before I could let it sink in though I was being herded into another room in front of another producer, a harsh looking brunette woman. The four of us that had survive stood the same as before and repeated the process over again in front of this woman. I was even more nervous now, my hopes had been shot up with getting through that first round.

"I have found that two of you are good enough to return in three days to perform infront of our three tv judges Randy, Paula and Simon. Those two are 543 Isabella Swan and number 547 Angela Weber. Thank you all for coming, if you could all leave through the door to your left and we will see you two girls in three days."

I walked out the door as directed in a daze and as soon as we exited into the large lobby from before I grabbed Angela and we did a happy dance as Renee ran over and I launched myself at her and gave her a huge hug. I HAD MADE IT! I was going to perform in front of the judges and was one step closer to my goal!

* * *

I know this chapter is on the shorter side but I wanted to see what you all thought of it. I know it may be obvious who is going to make it onto the show but hey what can you do eh :P. Hope you like this story please review, the longer the better, reviews make me want to continue. Also let me know if you think I should include lyrics in the story I'm not sure if I should.


	2. The Judges

Chapter 2 The Judges

Okay now I was extremely nervous. I had been stressing for the last three days and I was finally here. I was standing in line with about 150 other people in a big auditorium in Los Angeles about to perform for the three dreaded judges. If they liked me it would mean I would be moving on to Hollywood, that much closer to being on the show. Renee hadn't been able to come with me today, she had something she had to do with Phil for work or something, but that was ok. Angela and I had made plans to come together and I was so glad for her support. We were near the front of the line this time both our numbers in the 30s so we wouldn't have to wait too long to know our fate. Oh god I'm so nervous. I had changed my song choice for the judges, for them I was going to sing 'Anywhere' by Evanescence, I didn't want to pick a song that was popular and they were going to hear a lot. Angela had her eyes closed and was mouthing words to her song and practicing. She looked up quickly when we heard a few screams coming from the front of the line. Apparently some of them had caught a glimpse of Ryan Seacrest. My heart was officially going to jump out of my chest now, I'm sure of it.

"Hey, you okay? You look like you are going to have a heart attack." The dark haired boy in front of me had turned and was looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah I'll be fine," I laughed, "I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meetcha, the name's Paul, and this is Jared," He waved his hand at another boy standing close by.

"Cool! Oh and hey this is Angela we met at the initial auditions." Angela gave a timid wave to the boys. "You seem so calm, aren't you nervous?"

"Oh yeah totally but I have also done this before. I tried out last year but didn't quite make it to Hollywood. I think I'm more prepared this year. And my cousin Jared here made it all the way to Hollywood last year before getting cut."

"Wow that's awesome!"

I could tell Jared was going to say something but we were interrupted by screaming, I guess someone made it through to Hollywood. We all talked for a few more minutes and then Jared's number was called and he headed in to the judges, it was almost time now. Paul anxiously waited with us as his cousin auditioned and a minute later the door opened and we all held our breath. Jared walked out head down, looked at us and shook his head, he hadn't made it. We all gave our condolences and then quickly wished Paul luck as he was called to go forward. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I WAS NEXT! Within the next few minutes I would be staring at the faces of Randy, Paula, and Simon! Angela must have seen my horror because she placed her hand on my arm and gave me a calm smile.

"Hey Bella, calm down. You'll do fine, you've got an amazing voice. I'm sure you'll make it." I smiled in thanks and was able to calm down just a little bit just in time to see Paul walk out from his audition looking dejected, he hadn't made it either. I gave him a quick hug, it was crazy how close you could get so quickly in these type of situations and before being pulled aside by Ryan Seacrest for a quick interview Paul wished me good luck and it was my turn to face the music so to speak.

I stepped through the door and onto the little x that had been marked out for us and faced my three critics.

"Welcome, so you must be Isabella Swan." Randy opened.

"Yes, but most people call me Bella." Nerves oh the nerves were awful Simon was staring at me looking down right intimidating.

"Well then, Bella tell us a little bit about yourself." Paula gave me a smile and asked the obvious filler questions needed for the show.

"Well I am 17 years old from Phoenix. I have been singing since I was four years old and have even wrote a couple of my own songs."

"Great, so what song are you going to sing for us today?" Randy questioned even though I knew they already knew which song it was as I had to tell the producers beforehand.

"I have chosen Anywhere by Evanescence."

"Huh, interesting choice. Go ahead when you're ready" Simon coaxed and I took a deep breath and started.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the mornings light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you_

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

When I finished I waited barely breathing, this was it there was nothing more I could do. I couldn't look at anyone but Simon and when I did my hopes fell, he looked so unimpressed there was no way he liked it, no way I was making it.

"Oh my gosh Bella. That was amazing! It completely took my breath away I didn't want you to stop! I definitely want you in Hollywood darling." Wait.... Paula liked it? She really did. I smiled as the other two turned to Randy to hear what he had to say.

"I have to admit I was a little worried when I saw your song choice because I didn't know it at all, but dawg you pulled it off. That was dope, a little pitchy in some places but definitely good. I agree with Paula, you are definitely Hollywood material baby." The butterflies in my stomach were doing happy dances and it was all I could do to contain my self... I MADE IT TO HOLLYWOOD! But I steeled myself waiting to hear what Simon would say I hoped he wouldn't be too hard on me I wanted him to like me.

"Well, I can't say I really enjoyed that song, but I feel you do have a lot of potential. You'll have to work really hard but I agree you're off to Hollywood."

I let out a little whoop of excitement as I jumped over to get the ticket and thank the judges. My mind was a blur I was ecstatic! I leapt out the door and did a huge happy dance as soon as I got out and Angela screamed in delight, but now it was her turn to go in, I really hoped she was going to make it it would be really nice to have a friend with me in all this. Ryan came over as I finished celebrating with his camera crew and asked if he could ask me a few questions.

"So Bella, you've made it through to Hollywood. What are you feeling right now?"

"I just can't believe it, I am so overwhelmed. I never thought I'd make it this far."

"Well congratulations, now is there anything you want to say to family and friends back home?"

"Yeah, thanks for supporting me guys, and I'm gonna be in HOLLYWOOD!!!"

With that Ryan left and I waited anxiously for Angela. A short while after the door opened again and the tall brunette launched herself at me hugging me and holding a gold ticket identical to mine in her own hands. We jumped around for a moment and Paul and Jared who had waited to see how we did came up to congratulate us on making it through, and told us they'd be cheering us on. With that we all left and Angela and I went our separate ways towards home. I couldn't wait to tell Renee and Phil. Now all I had to do was survive Hollywood.

* * *

I know the lyrics aren't in the right order and short but I figured that was the arrangement best suited to shorten it like they do in the auditions. Hope you like. Please R & R.


	3. Unfortunate AN

AN:

Hey everyone.

Really sorry to do this I know its not a real chapter but I am afraid at the moment I suffer from the worst case of writers block. I have been extremely stressed lately and actually just broke up with my boyfriend of 4 years. So I am afraid that I won't be working on my stories at the moment with trying to find a new place to live and moving and all the emotional baggage. I hope I won't be out of commission for too long and may shell out a chapter if I get inspired but we'll see. I really hate to do this to all of you you guys are great but I hope you understand. Hopefully I'll be up and running again soon until then leave me happy messages :P.

xox Pretty Sailor Guardian xox


End file.
